This invention relates to novel branched chain hydroxy-terminated aliphatic polyether copolymers (including terpolymers) containing glycidyl azide, alkylene oxide, styrene azide oxide and glycidyl units.
Hydroxy-terminated aliphatic polyethers having alkyl azide substituents are useful as energetic binders and plasticizers in solid propellants and composite explosives. One such polyether is glycidyl azide polymer (GAP). This polymeric azide is used as an energetic binder (at MW 2,000-10,000) and as a plasticizer (at MW of about 500) in composite explosives and solid rocket propellant systems to impart additional energy to the formulations, increase the performance and enhance the stability and the mechanical properties of the system.
Similarly, the subject copolymers could be used as energetic binders (MW&gt;2000) and plasticizer (MW.500) in solid rocket and gun propellants as well as in plastic bonded explosives and pyrotechnics to enhance the performance, the stability and physico-chemical properties of the system.